


Love Letters

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Short Scenarios, enjoy, these are short af but, va va vOOm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: Request: How about a few little scenarios where Terushima, Haizaki, Mayuzumi, and Bokuto catch their crush leaving them a love letter in their shoe locker?





	1. Terushima

"Hey!" Y/n's head whipped around at the sound of Terushima's voice calling to her. She quickly turned away from his shoe locker and hid the small, folded piece of paper behind her back in her fist. "What are you doing at my shoe locker? Waiting for me?"

"Hi, Teru...uh, what are you doing, leaving school early? I thought you were on cleaning duty?" She avoided his question, a nervous lilt to her tone. Terushima raised an eyebrow at her unusually fidgety demeanor and tried to peer around her to see what she was hiding.

"I told the teach I had to get to the gym super early since we have to head to another school to play tonight...whatcha got there?" He said, moving closer to her and gesturing to what she was hiding behind her back.

"Nothing!" Y/n answered quickly.  _Almost too quickly._ Terushima's suspicions rose and moved around her to try and get a peek at what she was holding. She moved with him, resulting in the two of them merely switching positions.

"Teru, I said it's nothing, now will you just—!" She was cut off by her own laughter bubbling up inside of her.

If Terushima knew anything about y/n, it was that she couldn't get away from being tickled. She tried to slap his hand away from her side, forgetting about the note and dropping it in the process. Terushima swooped for it and successfully attained it, quickly unfolding it and reading it—with each line he read, his smile grew a millimeter more until it was spread out across his face.

"Y/n-kun, you should have just told me! I've been trying to figure out the right way to tell you, too!" Terushima laughed, pulling a red-faced y/n into a full embrace.

"Well, I was planning on leaving that to the note." She muttered as she wrapped her shaking arms around him. Terushima, curious as always, had to ruin her perfect plan—but it wasn't a total loss.

 


	2. Haizaki

Y/n crept toward Hazaki's shoe locker after making sure the coast was clear more times than she could count. It was way after school, most everyone was gone, and she'd decided to stick around after her cleaning duty so that she could drop of this confession note in his shoe locker by the basketball gym while he was at practice (for once).

She knew a confession note probably wasn't up Hazaki's alley, but they'd been friends for a little while now and she knew that if he knew it was from her, he would ease up on the ridicule he would normally dish.

She fished the note out of her pocket and was about to wedge it in between his shoes when two fingers plucked the note right out of her hand.

"I'll take that." A teasing voice said from behind her. Y/n straightened up, knowing full well that this might be the end of her dignity, and turned around to face Haizaki, who was letting the note dangle right in front of her jose.

"What's this? A note to confes the undying love for me and my devilishly good looks?" He pushed, bending over to stare her right in the eye. She tilted her chin up to meet his gaze and cleared her throat.

"Go ahead, open it." She crossed her arms and tried to look as calm as possible, while on the inside, she was an absolute wreck. She watched as his eyes scanned the lines of the note, his challenging smile fading with each movement of his eyes. Once he was done he crumpled up the note and shoved it in his pocket.

"I thought you had more balls than this, y/n. Don't ask me out with a stupid note." He said gruffly, but in a quiet tone. He refused to meet her gaze and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Well, fine. Since you want to be treated like a real lady—"

"Will you go out with me, y/n?" He asked quickly, beating her to it.

"What the hell?"

"You know I'm the one allowed to control the situation here, so I asked you out first."

"Technically, I asked you out first through the  _stupid note._ "

Haizaki raised his empty hands in innocence.

"What note?" He shrugged, earning a snort of disbelief from y/n. She was about to turn away from him when he grabbed her by the elbow and hesitantly looked her in the eye again. "Answer my question, dammit."

"I guess." She mock sighed; Haizaki knew that, on the inside, she could barely contain her happiness.

 


	3. Mayuzumi

"I told you, I'm not sure about joining the team." Mayuzumi's annoyed voice sounded from around the corner. Y/n fumbled to quickly open and close Mayu's shoe locker, only to have it bang open, causing a racket and everyone to look at her. Mayuzumi and Mibuchi appeared from around the corner, looking as annoyed as can be.

"Y/n, what are you doing at my locker? Did Akashi put you up to this?" Mayuzumi approached you, his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the folded piece of paper in her hand. He plucked the piece of paper out of her hand quite easily, despite her tight grip on it. He gave a pointed look to Mibuchi, who shrugged because he didn't know why y/n had that piece of paper; it certainly didn't have to do with basketball team.

Mayu softened his gaze upon seeing the somewhat worried look on y/n's face at his bothered demeanor and the fact that he had her note. She decided it was now you never to let Mayu know how she feels.

"It doesn't have anything to do with basketball, I promise." Y/n comforted, trying her best to wear a relaxed smile despite the fluttering of her heart. She gestured for him to open it and he raised an eyebrow before dropping his glance to the note. He hesitantly unfolded it and read the confession that y/n had written him.

He was quite surprised that someone he had a crush on  _actually_ liked him back. He read the note several times over, making both Mibuchi and y/n uncomfortable at the silence.

"Hey, what'd you write in the note?" Mibuchi whispered, leaning toward you while keeping his eyes on Mayu's concentrated face. y/n gulped.

"A confession." A blush crept across her face at Mibuchi's squeal of joy. He turned to Mayu and started to shake him by the shoulders.

"Well, well? Mayuzumi, what's your answer? Do you love her back? You can't just leave us in the dark like this, answer her!" Mibuchi rambled, a look of excitement on his face. Mayuzumi gritted his teeth and fought back against Mibuchi, successfully getting his hands off of his shoulders.

"Can you leave us alone, please?" Mayuzumi asked Mibuchi, who quickly got the hint and started to scoot away.

"Okay, but I wanna know what happens!" Mibuchi called as he moved away and eventually out of sight.

"Y/n, I'm gonna make this short and to the point." Mayu drew in a breath and smiled at her. "I've had a crush on you ever since we first talked. You're an intelligent, relaxed, and beautiful girl--whom I'd be honored to date."

All y/n could do was grin at Mayu's sweet words.

 


	4. Bokuto

"Y/n-san, y/n-san, y/n-san!" Bokuto's chant reached y/n's ears as she crouched in front of Bokuto's shoe locker. Y/n had thought that Bokuto would be too busy trying to bribe the teacher into letting him retake his Maths exam, but it seemed as though he finished early. She kept her cool, not moving a muscle as Bokuto walked up to her, but making sure to hide the little note in her clenched fist.

"What're you doing to my shoes? Sabotage? Y/n-san, that's not nice!" Bokuto joked, seeiming to be in a great mood. y/n knew that these spurts of mania were often followed by very low lows in which Bokuto felt as if he was the worst person in the world. She would take that low and use it as her opportunity to tell him she liked him.

She'd be okay, she reassured herself as she watched Boktuo bounce around, examining his shoes, his locker, herself. 

"Can't spot any sabotage here!" Bokuto laughed as he hugged y/n tightly, she let the piece of paper drop to the floor. Y/n sighed. "Hey, wait, what's this?" Bokuto bent down to pick up the piece of paper and read it immediately, his eyes widening as he read the confession.

"Y/n, were you going to put this in my locker? Is this for me? Ha, I knew it! I knew you--"

"Actually, I think I got the wrong locker...that's for someone else." y/n said coolly, keeping her composure. She didn't want to bring Bokuto down like this, but if he didn't calm down, he wouldn't be able to clearly consider her confession, and she couldn't bear to be rejected by him. 

Bokuto dejectedly handed the note back to y/n, letting his head hang and his eyes focus on the floor. 

"Oh, sorry about that I guess." Bokuto sniffled, building up to release his feelings. Y/n could see him visibly well up with emotion. "How come no one leaves me love letters in my shoe locker? That's so cute! I don't get it, am I not handsome enough for anyone? Not smart enough? Strong enough? What do I need to do to get a freaking love letter?" Bokuto wailed, walking forward into the lockers and banging his head against them. Y/n stifled a giggle, but Bokuto picked up on it.

"Laughing at me, are you? What's so funny?"

"Oh, Bokuto." y/n walked over to him and circled her arms over his shoulder and around his neck, embracing him tightly. "This note is for you." Bokuto's eyebrows raised in surprised and then settled into a scowl.

"Stop playing around, you just told me that you meant to give it to someone else."

"Well, I  _meant_  to leave it in your locker when you weren't around and then make my escape, but you showed up unexpectedly so I needed a plan B. And I needed to get you to calm down a little bit so you'd consider my feelings."

"But why would you like me?" Bokuto grovelled. y/n sighed again and squeezed him tighter.

"Because despite your insane highs and lows, Bokuto, you are the sweetest, funniest, and most talented man I've ever met. Not to mention, you're always by my side when I need you to be. I appreciate you so much." Y/n said the magic words to snap him out of his low, she really did appreciate him and she needed him to know. Bokuto finally hugged her back and snuggled his face into her shoulder.

"I've always kinda sorta had a crush on you, y/n." He mumbled.

"Kinda sorta? That's not enough, Koutarou."

"Okay, fine! Definitely absolutely always had a crush on you."

"That's better."


End file.
